


Silence is Golden...

by Professor_Fluffy



Series: A03 Auction Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk!Steve, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/pseuds/Professor_Fluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony enjoys doing dangerous things, and talking his way out of trouble, but Steve has had enough, it's time for Tony to stop talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_tosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_tosh/gifts).



> This is one of my Prompt Fills for Captain_tosh who won first place in my A03 auction, thank you very much for bidding on me, and thank you to my Beta [Vicky](http://after-all-this-time-severus.tumblr.com/) for looking this over for me. 
> 
> The Prompt: Um...how do you feel about writing one where Tony gets tied up? If yes, how about one where Tony is always doing dangerous things but uses his words to get out of trouble or sweet talks his way out so Steve decided to gag him. Bit of a dubious consent.
> 
>  **Warnings:** This is dub-con, because Tony doesn't have a safeword, and they haven't discussed a way to tap out, so consent issues. You are warned.

Steve stood at the head of the conference table. His hair was disheveled and his face covered in soot. The other Avengers had been given a chance to change, but he’d gone straight to the debriefing, pausing just long enough to strip off his outer armor and wash his hands. His knuckles were scraped raw and dried blood crusted his cheek. 

Tony watched him, his expression hooded. The more Steve focused on the mottled reddish-purple blotches feathering Tony’s cheek, the angrier he got.

Tony smiled, thin and mocking, and seized control of the floor. “Can we skip the lecture? I made a call. It was necessary. End of story.” He twisted to stare up at Steve. His mouth was red and tender from a blow, and Steve felt his gaze dip. Tony parted his lips nervously, tongue darting across the swell of his lower lip. 

Steve felt his face go hot, and slammed his hand against the tabletop, making Bruce flinch. “You shouldn’t have been close enough to make a call. You weren't supposed to be anywhere near the detonation zone!” 

Tony’s face was a study in nonchalance. “There was a school bus full of children down there. I did you a favor.”

“I would have sent Thor. He’s immortal. You aren't.” Tony flinched and Steve felt a familiar wash of impatience. For someone so introspective, Tony had the worst blind spots. 

“Not because you’re not capable,” Steve exhaled, his lips thinning in annoyance. “I am not putting members of this team at risk if I don’t need to, and that goes for every member of this team, not just you.” Steve’s fingers beat a steady tattoo against the tabletop. “I don’t seem to recall you reporting the bus full of children until well after you'd already disobeyed my orders.”

“The suit took the brunt of the damage.” Tony said benignly .”I had everything under control Spangles, but I appreciate your misguided concern for my well being. You know how much I enjoy being bossed around.”

Barton snorted and Steve shot him a quelling glance. 

“My orders are meant to protect you. I can’t fulfill my role as team leader if you’re going to go off halfcocked every time I give you a little leash.” Tony’s eyes flashed at the wording. “You were injured tonight, unnecessarily, and that is completely unacceptable, Tony. This is not a joke.”

Tony leaned forward. “You wouldn’t know a joke if one bit you in the ass.”

Steve growled. Tony's eyes widened, but he shut them quickly, leaning back in his chair, practically radiating false bravado.

“Dismissed!” Steve snapped. 

The other Avengers filed out. Tony stuck around, slouching against the wall as he tapped away on his smartphone, the very picture of insouciance-- from his rumpled business jacket, casually tossed over a faded Hendrix shirt, to the ridiculous purple sunglasses he liked to wear indoors.

Steve watched Tony’s mouth for tells, and noted the way he nibbled his lower lip while he was thinking, the way his body went unnaturally still as he pretended he wasn't paying attention to anything around him. Steve knew better. Every line of his body was turned casually in Steve’s direction, giving him away.

“I’ll reinforce the armor. It won’t happen again.” Tony said at last, not looking up from his phone.

“I’m sick of letting you talk your way out of things,” Steve said. “I’m beginning to think you do it on purpose.”

Tony’s eyes flickered and he stilled. “Not in the way you’re implying, no,” he said quietly, “but baiting you does have certain... perks.”

“I’m serious.” He grabbed Tony’s phone, slipping it in his back pocket and pinning Tony’s hands to the wall before he could go after it. 

Tony face went from startled indignation to malleable compliance in a flash, and he melted against the firm line of Steve’s body, stretching into Steve's hold and testing the give. There was none. His head dipped, and his mouth parted against the salty curve of Steve’s neck. “This is new,” he muttered. Steve grabbed his tie, yanking him back into the conference room and kicking the door shut behind them.

“Don’t you want to shower, or change?” Tony’s eyes raked over his costume.

Steve dropped one hand to cup him through the thin fabric of his pants, enjoying the feel of Tony hardening against his hand. “Does it bother you?” .  
  
Tony shook his head, leaning into Steve’s space, his breath ghosting Steve’s ear as he squirmed. “I like you like this, all dirty and messed up. You can fuck me raw,” he whispered, “but I’ll never let you dictate to me on the battlefield... Captain.”  
  
Steve twisted him around, slamming him down against the conference table until he was bent double, splayed out like an offering, his fingers grasping for purchase, his eyes wide and shocked. Steve shoved him harder, forceing him up on his toes. Tony gave a strangled noise that was half laugh, half moan, and all challenge. 

Steve slid a few plastic cable ties out of his utility belt, slipping them around Tony’s wrists.  
  
Tony bucked against the table edge, groaning with each desperate thrust of his hips. “You fucking boy scout,” he ground out, flexing his wrists against the tight plastic cuffs. “I could come like this, you know, pinned to this fucking table. Is that what you want? Or do you want to fuck me? Make me moan? Break my spirit? You can’t. I’m too much for you to handle,” he laughed low and raw, “and you fucking love it.” 

Steve closed his eyes, grinding against the warm cleft of Tony’s ass. He slid Tony’s tie free, burying his hand in the silky black hair at the nape of Tony's neck, and yanked. 

Tony arched into him, rubbing his ass against Steve’s prick like a bitch in heat. "Oh, god, Steve, please make me come. Please." 

He slipped two digits past Tony’s parted lips, finger fucking his tongue with soft, penetrating strokes. “I like it when your mouth is full. You can’t challenge my orders.” He grinned, sharp and predatory, slipping his fingers free. The second Tony opened his mouth to smart off, Steve shoved the tie between his lips and knotted it in place. Tony choked on the fabric and shivered, a deep, full-bodied thing. Steve lifted the hem of Tony’s jacket, laying one broad hand possessively against the small of his back, gentling him. “Nothing to say?”

Tony whimpered into the cloth. Steve reached under him and unzipped Tony’s fly. Reaching inside his boxers, he warped one large hand around Tony’s stiff cock. Tony jerked, slamming his head against the table. “Ah, like that, is it?” Steve’s said, his voice thick with satisfaction.  
He slipped his hand free and reached for Tony’s belt, letting his other hand linger on the curve of Tony’s hip, dragging his pants over the sculpted curve of his ass.

Tony lifted his hips to help. 

“Maybe the next time I give you an order, you’ll stay where you’re supposed to?”

Tony nodded, pressing his forehead against the table.

“I don’t believe you.” Steve yanked on the tie, jerking Tony’s head up. He watched the fabric dampen as Tony worried at it with his mouth. When he let go, Tony was watching him out of the corner of his eye. His mouth was swollen from the friction. Steve leaned forward and sucked a vivid purple bruise into the curve of his neck. He pulled away, slipping Tony’s belt free. Tony tensed against the table, skin coated in a fine sheen of sweat.

Steve waited for his breathing to even out. Then he slapped the hand-tooled leather against Tony’s ass with a satisfying crack. Tony jerked, precum slipping down his cock to pool on the table. Steve watched as Tony’s ass turned a pretty shade of pink. 

Tony closed his eyes, feeling the first prickle of tears. 

Steve struck him again. 

“Are you sorry?” Steve asked, running his fingers across the wide pink lines on Tony’s ass. Tony nodded mutely. 

“I’m going to fuck you now.”

Tony trembled. 

“This time, I’m going to talk, and you’re going to listen,” he reached into his belt and pulled out a bottle of slick. “You’re used to everyone doing what you want, bowing to your commands... Money buys compliance. But you can’t buy me, and you know it.” He slid his finger down and rubbed it against Tony’s crack. “I think that’s why you enjoy this so much. I’m here because I want you, not because of who you are.”

Steve slid one long finger inside, enjoying the slick heat of Tony’s body. Tony gave a muffled whimper and pushed against Steve’s finger. 

“No. I'll set the pace.” Steve watched Tony still. He added another finger. “You’re certainly spoiled. You’re almost a match for my stubbornness. Almost. And you have the most fuckable mouth I’ve ever seen, and your ass... I could write sonnets about your tight hole.” 

Tony rolled his hips against the table.

“Don’t come, you don’t have permission.” Steve slid his fingers free.  
“You can defy me if you want, because in the end, I’ll outlast you.” Steve lined his cock up, making Tony buck against him. He pushed inside slowly, letting Tony feel the drag and stretch. “I have more stamina.”

He shoved back in, deeper this time, until he was pressed against the back of Tony’s thighs. Steve paused, listening to Tony drag in air through his nose, and began to fuck him in earnest, losing his rhythm in the slick sensation . “Prove me wrong. Don’t, haa... Tony. God you're a sweet ride.” Steve’s toes curled inside his boots. “I want to come inside your ass. I want you to feel it dripping between your legs...”

He leaned forward, pressing against the hot line of Tony’s body, each thrust pushing Tony up on his toes. “Because when it comes right down to it, you can have all the money in the world, but as team leader, I still own your sweet ass,” he whispered. Tony gave a choked cry and came, shuddering under him. Steve closed his eyes and followed, spilling deep inside Tony's ass. He pulled out with a soft, wet tug as Tony went limp beneath him.

He patted Tony’s ass and loosened the knot on Tony’s tie, slipping it free from his mouth. When Tony looked up at him, the corners of his lips were swollen and tender looking. Steve ran his thumb over the swell of his mouth. “I’m going to take that shower now. You’re going to come with me, and suck me off with that gorgeous fucking mouth of yours. Any questions?”

Tony shook his head.


End file.
